User blog:Muhammedmco/Akame ga Kill! - Esdeath crushes a giant
Introduction Giant in Question. Feat in Question. Calc An average palm tree is around 15.24 meters at most. I will be using that. Taking a part of the scan that shows the Danger Beast, the palm tree that close to its foot is around 263 px. 15.24/263 = 0.06 m/px. Taking another part of the same scan to find the Danger Beast's hind leg's height: Hind leg = 511 px = 30.66 meters. Via this thread, the leg and foot represents 29.45% of the full body length. Full length of Danger Beast = 30.66/(29.45) * 100 = 104.11 meters. Now, with that out of the way, let's go to the second part, where Esdeath crushed a beast of the same height with her Hagelsprung. Now, i'm gonna do two variants of this feat. The first one would be through scaling the hail bail to Esdeath's height, where the second one would be through scaling the hail ball to the giant's height. 1st Method Esdeath is 1.7 m. She is 174 px. 1.7/174 = 9.7e-3 m/px. Diameter of Hail Ball = 243 px = 2.3571 meters. Radius of Hail Ball = 1.17855 m. Volume of Hail Ball = 17.4544 m^2. Density of solid ice = 934 kg/m^3. Mass of Hail Ball = 16302.4096 kg. Good, now it's time to know the speed the Hail Ball traveled. Distance between Esdeath and the Danger Beast = 286 px = 2.7742 meters. I watched the video, and the Hail Ball started moving from 0:35, and reached the giant Danger Beast in 0:43. Timeframe = 8 seconds. Speed of Hail Ball = 0.346775 m/s. Finally, it's time for KE. Using our handy-dandy KE Calculator: KE = 980.206 Joules. That was too weak compared to the height of the Danger Beast, and for that i will dismiss that one, and so it's time for the second method. 2nd Method In this method, we will use all the previous values in the 1st Method, with the exception of the fact that this time, i will scale the diameter of the Hail Ball to the Danger Beast's head. Full height of the Danger Beast = 104.11 meters. Ratio from head to body length = 1/7.5 Giant's Danger Beast's head = 13.88 meters. Giant Danger Beast's head in pixels = 39 px. 13.88/39 = 0.356 m/px. Diameter of Hail Ball = 243 px = 86.508 meters. Radius of Hail Ball = 43.254 meters. Volume of Hail Ball = 338974.81862204 m^2. Density of solid ice = 934 kg/m^3. Mass of Hail Ball = 316602480.593 kg. Distance between Esdeath and the Danger Beast = 286 px = 101.816 meters. Timeframe = 8 seconds. Speed of Hail Ball = 12.727 m/s. Finally, it's time for KE. Using our handy-dandy KE Calculator: KE = 2.56411e10 Joules = 6.13 of TNT (Large Building level) Conclusion Danger Beast's Potency by sheer size = 104.11 meters. Esdeath crushes a giant = 61 Gigatons of TNT (Large Building level) Category:Blog posts Category:Muhammedmco Category:Calculations